


Dovrei sposarti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cacciatori di magia [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ashley è come sempre malata, Hoshiwa la punzecchia.Eppure c'è qualcosa di diverso dal solito.Seguito di ‘Aspettando un cliente’.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Marry me!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 620★ Prompt/Traccia: 43. “Dovrei proprio sposarti.” “Sì, dovresti.”





	1. Chapter 1

Dovrei sposarti

 

Fasci di luce, prodotti dalla luce elettrica della lampada, si allungavano e illuminavano il legno scuro del mobilio, stagnando sulla scarpiera e le ante dell’armadio, sfiorando solamente la porta.

Le finestre ondeggiavano, i vetri ticchettati dalle gocce di pioggia.

Ashley starnutì e il suono rimbombò nella stanzetta.

Hoshiwa incrociò le braccia al petto e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Non dirmi che ti stai di nuovo ammalando, fragilina” brontolò, guardando la giovane soffiarsi il naso.

“Ringrazia. Ho passato tutta la notte fuori sotto la pioggia per sistemare il guaio che hai creato. Vendendo al cliente la merce sbagliata, mi hai costretto a una caccia in solitaria” disse quest’ultima, con il naso tappato. Aveva il naso arrossato e le guance accaldate, i capelli azzurri le ricadevano disordinati davanti al viso.

Hoshiwa si passò la mano nella sua lunga capigliatura bionda e corrugò la fronte.

“Mi dispiace” disse. L’odore di rose che veniva dal fazzoletto di lei gli punse le narici. “Metti sempre una pezza ai miei guai. Qualche giorno fa mi hai anche salvato la vita, sì che toccherebbe a me occuparmi di te” disse roco.

Ashley si deterse le labbra.

“Uh, non ti ho mai visto così serio” ammise con voce rauca.

Hoshiwa infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni di tela giallo ocra e scrollò le spalle, lasciate scoperte dalla sua camicia scamiciata. Osservò l’impermeabile e la sciarpa di lei, appese all’appendiabiti, che gocciolavano acqua.

“Ti sorprende così tanto?” chiese, sentendola tossire.

Ashley si sedette sul letto, strofinando le mani sul pesante maglione che indossava.

“Non è la prima volta che lo faccio, ma non ti eri mai incupito. Ti ricordo che se non fosse per me il frigo sarebbe sempre vuoto e ti saresti lasciato morire le poche volte in cui ti sei ammalato.

Non è certo la fine del mondo. Anche tu fai un sacco di cose per me, ultimamente te ne sei uscito con parecchie idee imbarazzanti, ma che mi hanno rilassato parecchio” lo incoraggiò.

< Non sono mai stata brava a rincuorare o a parlare in generale. Quando ci punzecchiamo è più facile > rifletté. Le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide, i suoi occhi arrossati.

Hoshiwa si passò la lingua sui canini candidi e aguzzi.

“La prossima andrò da solo a caccia, per farmi perdonare” promise. Si appoggiò contro la parete e accavallò le gambe sottili.

“ _E_ probabilmente prenderai i funghi sbagliati come ogni volta. Dai, non c’è bisogno. Probabilmente ti toccherà occuparti di me mentre starò male, come ogni volta. Direi che è un modo di sdebitarti già rilevante”

“Fragilina…” sussurrò lui, guardando la strada oltre la finestra, intravedendo le luci sfocate dei lampioni.

< Se ci fosse anche solo una macchina colorata, con questo tempo, non mi stupirei di vedere una fatina con un porcino in mano > pensò.

“Sì?” chiese Ashley.

“Sai sempre qual è il meglio, nonostante la tua devozione al lavoro. Alle volte penso che dovrei sposarti” ammise Hoshiwa.

Ashley avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare, avvertì la gola secca.

“Sì, dovresti” esalò, passandosi le mani sulla lunga gonna rossa.

Hoshiwa si legò i lunghi capelli in un codino e si voltò lentamente.

“Ashley, sposami” la supplicò.

La giovane donna si alzò di scatto e corse verso di lui, abbracciandolo, poggiandogli il capo sul petto sottile.

“Pensavo che non me lo avresti mai chiesto. Sì, sì, mille volte sì” disse con voce emozionata, il naso arrossato le divenne umido.

Hoshiwa le posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Occupati ancora di me e permettimi di farlo con te per i giorni a venire, amore” si dichiarò.

“Ci occuperemo l’uno dell’altra” promise Ashley. < Un tempo i giorni di pioggia m’intristivano, da oggi mi ricorderanno questo momento di felicità con lui > pensò.

 

 


	2. Serpente albino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Marry me!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 519  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 28. A e B appartengono a due culture differenti. I parenti di uno dei due premono per il matrimonio “tradizionale”.

Serpente albino

 

“Sì narra che un tempo gli abitanti della valle mettessero in guardia le spose, si diceva che un grande, mastodontico, serpente albino le rapisse per fare di esse le proprie compagne.

Perciò la mia gente, erede di quel popolo, esige che la sposa non veda nessuno la notte prima delle nozze e sia rinchiusa nella sua stanza fino alla cerimonia, in memoria di quella tradizione” disse l’uomo, passandosi la mano sul pizzetto biondo.

Il futuro consuocero, in piedi davanti a lui, piegò di lato il capo. I suoi stempiati capelli azzurri si stavano tingendo di grigio.

“Che tradizione sciocca. La notte prima delle nozze, le donne devono stare con le donne, gli uomini con gli uomini. Così come si è sempre fatto nelle nostre terre.

Nostra figlia seguirà le nostre usanze!” ribatté.

I due sbatterono i loro ventri grassi e prominenti gli uni contro gli altri.

“No, se vuole sposare nostro figlio” abbaiò l’uomo più alto. La luce della lampada si rifletteva sul suo capo completamente calvo.

“Vostro figlio deve rispettare le nostre usanze se vuole sposare la nostra bambina” ribatté quello più basso.

Le due mogli si fronteggiavano, camminandosi intorno.

“Già il fatto che nostra figlia voglio sposare un cacciatore di magia non mi piace affatto” disse la donna più secca, dal viso scavato.

“Anche vostra figlia è una cacciatrice di magia” ringhiò l’altra donna, aveva la pelle cascante e umidiccia. Il suo corpo voluminoso alla stregua di quello del marito premeva sui suoi vestiti, le cuciture rischiavano di cedere.

Le sfuriate delle due donne venivano coperte dalle minacce dei due mariti, dalle voci profonde e baritonali.

 Ashley chiuse la porta, ovattando i molesti litigi.

< Probabilmente Hoshiwa s’inveterà qualcosa di diverso e riuscirà a far saltare i nervi a tutti e quattro. Vorrei avere il suo coraggio e la sua faccia tosta > pensò. Si massaggiò le tempie, le pulsavano dolorosamente. Fu colta da una sensazione di vertigine e raggiunse una sedia, lasciandovisi cadere di peso. Chiuse gli occhi e passò l’indice sopra la palpebra sinistra, sentiva l’occhio bruciare. Si appoggiò al tavolo con il braccio e mise la fronte sull’avambraccio, sentendolo gelido.

_La neve scivolava lungo le scaglie del serpente albino, che rifletteva la luce pallida del sole. Spalancava le fauci, facendo scattare la lingua._

_Ashley indietreggiò, scivolò sul ghiaccio che copriva le rocce, e cadde in ginocchio, strappando l’orlo del suo lungo vestito bianco. I lunghi capelli azzurri le ondeggiavano intorno al viso, sferzandole la pelle._

_Il serpente sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi rosso sangue, ferini, mentre annusava facendo fremere la lingua biforcuta sul palato. La sua figura titanica scivolava sinuosa verso di lei._

_“Tu sarai la mia sposa” sibilò._

 

Ashley si svegliò di scatto, trasalendo con un gemito, il battito cardiaco accelerato, e si guardò intorno spaventata.

Riconobbe Hoshiwa che le sorrideva.

“I nostri vegliardi stanno ancora litigando?” le chiese il futuro marito.

Ashley annuì lentamente.

< Sentir parlare di quella leggenda mi deve aver impressionato più di quanto avrei mai pensato > rifletté.

“Non dargli troppo peso. Ci sposeremo che lo vogliano o no, a costo di farlo in segreto” disse Hoshiwa, facendole l’occhiolino.


End file.
